For selection of a floor and elevation of an elevator, it is general to install a general hall button on a wall surface of a building next to a door of the elevator. However, in order to install the hall button, it is necessary to drill a hole on the wall surface of the building to install the hall button in the hole, and various wires needs to be connected. Since the hall button needs to be installed on every floor of the building, the installation of the hall button is work consuming considerable time and cost.
In addition, in the case of a general tall building, floor selection buttons as many as the number of floors are disposed in the hall button in small sizes due to the many floors, so that particularly, there are many cases where passengers having poor vision often have difficulty in selecting a floor selection button.
In order to solve the problem, Korean Patent No. 1667510, which was registered on Oct. 12, 2016, by the present applicant discloses the invention of controlling an operation of an elevator by using a monitor, but the invention has a problem in that a structure is complex due to the six pin cameras, it is inconvenient for visually and audibly impaired people and short children to use the invention, and it is impossible to prevent a malfunction by fun and the like.